Truth, Dare, and Laundry
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings Challenge, Season 7, Round 2, Otogi x Honda/Honda x Otogi, Chaseshipping] Otogi doesn't like to be bored. So when Honda's the only one around, he'll find his entertainment any way that he can.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh**  
Title:** Truth, Dare, and Laundry**  
Romance:** Otogi x Honda**  
Word Count:** 2,424**  
Genre:** Romance**  
Status:** Complete  
**Rated:** PG-13**  
Summary:** Otogi doesn't like to be bored. So when Honda's the only one around, he'll find his entertainment any way that he can.

* * *

Of all of the Laundromats in the entire world, or at least in Domino City, Otogi had to walk into the one that Honda Hiroto was currently occupying. Not to mention, that Honda was the only person there at all. That was, of course, if one didn't take Otogi himself into account, which Otogi did.

Honda hadn't noticed he was there, though. He was deeply involved in reading a magazine, one that had lots of girls and very little clothing. Otogi's lips twitched some. He'd seen better. Especially since the ones he'd seen weren't airbrushed and lathered in three layers of makeup.

He looked again and sniggered softly to himself. There wasn't one magazine there; there were two, one inside the other. He just had to see more of this.

Carefully, he set down the basket of laundry he'd brought in and took the long way around to where Honda stood. The taller man had his back to most of the building, absorbed thoroughly in the pictures.

Normally, Otogi made sound when he moved. He liked the attention he could get just by existing. Tonight, obviously, was going to be a little different. He moved silently until he was just behind Honda, then leaned over and seized the magazine underneath, yanking it away.

"Hey!" Honda snatched for it, and if Otogi had been someone else, he might have been able to get it back. Unfortunately, Otogi wasn't someone else, and he easily kept hold of his prize. "What are you doing here?"  
"My laundry." Otogi gestured towards the basket. "Just like you. Though I don't seem to need two magazines to keep myself occupied." He glanced down at the one he held, and grinned. This didn't surprise him either. "_Guns Lovers Monthly_ here and the latest issue of _Girls, Girls, Girls_ there. I can see you've got a two-track mind." His grin widened. "Which is one more track than I would've thought."

Honda's fists tightened as he stared at him, large brown eyes filling with rage. Otogi liked how they looked like that. Honda looked much more _alive_ when he was ready to kill someone than when he was just drifting along mouthing whatever everyone else was.

"I brought that in case someone else came along and wanted to see what I was looking at." He bit the words out.

"Right. I'm sure that would've gone over so well once they asked to borrow it and you still had one magazine left." Otogi tossed the gun magazine back carelessly and went to get his basket. "So, you come here often or did I just get lucky running across you tonight?"  
"My apartment doesn't come with a washer. As if it's any of your business anyway." Honda snatched his magazine up and set the girlie one inside of it. Otogi didn't know why he'd been worried; it was nearly time for the Laundromat to close anyway. The odds of anyone who would care what Honda, or anyone else, was looking at were damned slim in Otogi's opinion. "What about you? Your fancy building doesn't have one?"  
"Actually, it does. Every apartment has one. It's one of the benefits of having a real job." Otogi teased. "But mine happens to be not working at the moment, so I came down here."

"You mean flashing one of those smiles at yours didn't get something fixed in under a minute?" Honda asked, one eyebrow lifted. "You're losing your touch."

"I save it for when it's needed. I can manage my own laundry at a Laundromat." Otogi wasn't going to mention that the repairman was not only completely straight but also married and devoted to his wife. He hadn't even noticed that Otogi _had_ smiled at him in the first place. "It's only for a few days."

Honda grunted some, already turning his attention back to the magazine. Otogi paid him no mind for the moment, sorting his clothes and getting them into some available washers. Once everything was chugging along, he strolled back to where Honda was once again absorbed in girls who would probably never give him the time of day if he owned a watch shop.

"You know, real girls don't look anything like that." Otogi leaned over to get a look himself.

"Yes, I know that." Honda didn't bother looking up at him. "Have you ever been near a real girl? I mean one that wasn't one of your fan girls."

Otogi snorted, getting himself comfortable. He had nearly half an hour before his clothes were going to be finished washing and the only available entertainment was Honda. He had his dice, of course, but as much as they could keep him occupied for hours on end, they couldn't talk back. Honda could, and that made him just a little more entertaining.

"I don't think I even need to answer that. If you can't figure it out, then you're a lot dumber than I ever thought you were." Though, all things considered, Otogi had never actually thought Honda was that stupid. Kind of annoying, but never really stupid.

Honda turned a page and admired the centerfold briefly. Otogi checked it out. "Oh, she's got good taste," he realized. Honda glanced towards him, and the game designer pointed towards the small square of text that included random information about the model. "One of her favorite games is Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"I thought you said she had good taste." Honda's lips teased up briefly, and Otogi returned the grin. He obviously had slightly quicker wit than Otogi had first thought.

Looking at pictures of girls had never been that interesting to Otogi. He preferred real people, ones that he could impress with either his witty dialogue or his skills with dice and cards. It wasn't long before he reached over and this time closed the magazine instead of taking it out of Honda's hands. "Play with me."

Honda stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. Otogi was used to that. Most people tended to give him that look on a regular basis.

"What the hell are you talking about? Play with you? You're not five."

"No, I'm twenty-five." Otogi retorted. "Twenty-five and bored. And you're the only person here with me, so you get to entertain me. Aren't you thrilled?"

"Delighted. I'm going as soon as my laundry is done, in…" He looked towards his chosen machines, "ten minutes."

"You have to dry them, too." Otogi pointed out, and purred to himself at the look that observation caused in Honda. "So you've got at _least_ another hour or so here with me. Just you and me."  
"Spare me." Honda snorted. "So, what did you want to do? Roll some dice or something?"

Otogi hadn't really considered what game he would play with Honda just yet. It had to be something interesting, and preferably something that provided an element of _chance_. He liked winning, but he preferred that it not be assured from the start. What was the point of playing if you _knew_ you were going to win?

Wait. He grinned as an idea slipped stealthily into his mind. This was going to be perfect. "Hold on." He rummaged in the bag he'd brought along; he always had paper and pen with him, in case he was ever inspired for a game while he was out somewhere. He drew up a list of six options and then took out one of his favorite dice. "We're going to play truth or dare."  
Honda stared at him even more. "Are you sure that you're not five? _Kids_ play truth or dare, Otogi."

"This is going to be a little different. This is _dice_ truth or dare." He tossed the die up and caught it quickly. "I've listed out six options here." He tapped the paper with his other hand. "We roll the dice and whatever number comes up, that's what we do. Truth and dare are two of them, of course."

Honda kept on staring, and then rubbed his forehead. "I don't have a choice in this, do I?"  
"So glad you realized that. Here, you can go first." Otogi tossed over the die and Honda managed to catch it, though not nearly with the kind of flair that Otogi himself would have. Not that Otogi was surprised. Dice were his friends.

He watched as Honda looked over the list, curling his lip at a couple of the options, and then tossed the die down, waiting to see what number resulted. "Three." Otogi proclaimed as it settled. "That means you've got to walk on your hands." He considered, and then gestured quickly. "From one end of the room to the other. Starting now."

That won another annoyed look from Honda, which Otogi found extremely amusing. He gestured quickly. "Go on. Do it. Then it'll be my turn."

Honda rolled his eyes, then, far more agilely than Otogi would have anticipated, did a handstand. He was a little shaky with the balance, but he did manage to walk from one end of the room to the other without falling over. As soon as he was back where he'd started, he jumped onto his feet again and brushed himself off. "They really should sweep in here more often. Now you do something."

"Let's see what the dice want me to do," Otogi corrected, picking the cube up. He tossed it quickly and looked over to see what his fate would be. "Oh, I rolled a two. That means I get to throw something."

Honda's eyes narrowed. "Throw what?"

"That's up to me." Otogi replied. He already had some ideas, though. He pretended he didn't, just for the sake of exasperation in Honda's face. A brilliant smile lit up his face, as if the idea had just occurred to him. "How's this?"

He shrugged his way out of his black vest and tossed it casually over into a corner. "There. I've thrown off my vest."  
"Put it back on, put it back on." Honda deadpanned. Otogi was certain that he could spy the other admiring his trim arms and smooth skin. Honda had blood in his veins and wasn't seeing anyone at the moment. Therefore, he was admiring Otogi.

Honda tossed the die again, and this time it came up a one: dance. Otogi grinned; he couldn't have planned this better himself.

"You expect me to dance?" Honda stared at him, and Otogi shrugged.

"What, can't you do it?"

In answer, Honda started to prance around in a rather ludicrous fashion. Otogi shook his head. "You look more like a pig in a china shop than you do a dancer."

"If you want real dancing, talk to Anzu, not to me." Honda retorted, stopping after a few moments. "Now you do something."

Otogi obligingly rolled the dice, and his lips widened into a smile when he saw what came up this time. "Truth. You ask me a question and I'll tell you the honest truth, whatever it is."

"Are you crazy?" Honda shook his head in disbelief. Otogi grinned; this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"No. Now it's your turn."

Honda's glare was probably meant to be angry. Otogi found it enticing and fascinating instead. He waited patiently, hoping that the game would provide him with some kind of an opportunity to discomfit Honda a little more. He didn't really have any plans; he just wanted to pass the time until the laundry had finished. Maybe _later_ he would have plans. Now wasn't later. Not yet.

This time, the dice came up a six and Otogi shook his head. "That means you roll again. Go on, do it."

"You rigged this." Honda grumbled and rolled the dice again. Otogi decided that he would kiss the dice later, as the result this time was as five. "What's that?" He didn't bother looking at the sheet Otogi had so painstakingly made.

"Dare." Otogi licked his lips. Just what he'd been hoping for. "You asked me, now it's my turn. I'm going to dare you and you have to do it."

Honda rolled his eyes. "What is it?" It couldn't have been clearer that he was expecting something silly or frivolous. Otogi had something else in mind altogether.

"I dare you to kiss me." Otogi leaned forward, waiting for Honda's reaction. The other man stared at him, as he hadn't stared in this entire conversation. "What? You've kissed people before, haven't you?" He was certain Honda had. He'd dated Shizuka, though that hadn't gone very far, and there had been other girls in high school and college. There was no way that he was going to be the first.

Well, not the first kiss. Maybe the first _guy_. Otogi personally didn't care what reproductive organs his prospective kissers had. If they knew what to do with their lips, hands, and everything else, and knew how to listen to what _he_ wanted to do, then that was all that was necessary for him.

"That's not the point!" Honda flared in response. "I don't want to kiss you!"  
"So?" Otogi shrugged, knowing how well the light was gleaming off his bared skin. He'd worn one of his tighter shirts underneath the vest, and that showed clearly now. "It's a dare. You're not afraid of kissing me, are you?" He slyly smirked. "Afraid you might like it?"

Honda's breath sped up and his lips pressed together. Otogi didn't give him any more time to argue the matter. He darted in and pressed his lips against Honda's, his tongue teasing at them a moment later. This would be the best kiss that the other man had ever had. Otogi appreciated girls more than most people, but he still knew that he was a better kisser than all of the ones he'd ever met put together.

Underneath his probing tongue, Honda's lips parted. Otogi could see the shock and surprise in those large brown eyes, and he wanted to see more. His tongue caressed against Honda's teeth and he pressed himself a little closer, his hands sliding down the broad shoulders.

_Not my usual type, but I could get used to it. For a while, at least._

Unsurprisingly, Honda pulled away first, breathless and flushing. "That's enough." He shook his head, scarlet from the neck up. "Game over."

Otogi grinned and stalked a little bit closer. They were going to be alone here. It was too late for anyone else to come in to do a load. "I win."

Time to collect his prize.

**The End**


End file.
